Marcus Langston
Marcus Langston is an agent in the Department of Floaters. He is written by Ekyl. Note: His spinoff is being rebooted because it was terrible, and Ekyl does not want his name attached to the old stuff. The missions and the information in this article are no longer canon except in broad strokes. Agent Profile Appearance (This is a more detailed version of the appearance found in Marcus' permission bio, found here. It has still been trimmed down from the original, which simply had too much information, and probably would've made the page obscenely long. It can be found here, for those who are curious or just want more detail.) Marcus is about average size, at 6'1" and 193 pounds. Not obviously muscular with his clothes on, Marcus is still fit-looking and toned, with corded muscles and something of a six-pack visible. Having more of an athletic build than that of a bodybuilder, he actually looks a bit thin if you look at him right, belying the strength he actually possesses. Understandably, he has some battle scars on him, but even the most notable of his scars have faded with time. He has fair skin, but not excessively pale. Barring some stubble on the chin, he keeps his face clean-shaven, and his features are strong in appearance. His jawline is slightly squared, giving his face a solid look, and he has high cheekbones. His nose, of medium size and neither crooked nor broken, doesn't draw any attention. His eyes are a little smaller than average, and they are a dark green colour. His short brown hair, only going down to mid-neck in the back, is slicked back. Like his hair, his eyebrows are brown, bushy but not too much so, a bit high up and arching a little. He has a nice smile on the rare occasions he shows it, but not perfect. His uniform is a black jumpsuit similar but not identical to Solid Snake's sneaking suit circa the second Metal Gear Solid game, modified to give the maximum range of movement without being so skintight, the flash patch proudly displayed over Marcus' heart. Personality While often giving the impression of being tired and unflappable, he is bitingly sarcastic and very much flappable, merely being slow to anger and capable of quite a good bit of patience. Instead of becoming shellshocked, his experience has actually made him very confident in his abilities, if careful. While just as capable of hot-blooded insanity as any other agent, he prefers a more calculating and deliberate front, though not entirely detached from his work (total detachment is just as dangerous as being too attached, he figures). Still a little bitter about the suspension, he becomes noticeably irritable if it's brought up, if he doesn't just leave the conversation immediately. He can be a bit of a playboy sometimes, and when the mood strikes him he flirts with any female agents (or just females in general) that strike his fancy. Agent History Marcus was recruited in 1992, after drunkenly stumbling through a plothole to HQ and waking up in Medical the next day. After his hangover wore off, he was given basic agent training and assigned to the Department of Mary Sues. Since then he has gone through many more partners and been assigned and reassigned to a few of the Action Departments. The exact number of missions he has had, and any but the scarcest details of them, are unknown. Over the years, the records of these missions were lost. Having joined the PPC right before the start of the Mysterious Somebody's reign, he has been present for a good number of important events in PPC history, though it isn't known if he had any run-ins with the DIS prior to the Reorganisation. It's possible that he may have had an encounter with Mkellin prior to the Reorganisation, but that is just speculation at the moment, as he refuses to talk about it and there are no other sources to consult. Right now, any connections he has had to the DIS aside from fighting in the Reorganisation (in which he is known to have saved Luke Celinus's life) and Crashing Down incidents are unknown, and may very well stay that way. Marcus' tendency to try to fly under the radar means that there is currently no information available. In mid-late 2007, Marcus took part in a mission that went horribly awry. The results of this mission resulted in a disciplinary hearing, and Marcus' status as a PPC agent was eventually suspended. While allowed to live in the New Caledonia city, he was not recognised as an official Agent of the PPC. It wasn't until some months after the Macrovirus Epidemic and 2008 Mary Sue Invasion that the case was looked over again, and near the end of 2008 the decision was overturned, reinstating Marcus as an agent. He is currently partnered with Agent Zodfang, a relatively experienced agent but still rather green (pun not intended). Immediately after their first mission, they received an invitation to a Christmas party thrown by Ansela Jonla, and Marcus was eventually persuaded to join in the festivities, where among other things he ended up being kissed by a drunken Cassie Young, something Agent Luxury immediately took the opportunity to photograph. The day after the party and Cassie's arrest, her partners (Nat Freidar and Kelvin Talathion visited his RC to find out what would happen to her. Giving them all the information on disciplinary policy he knew, coupled with some exposition on PPC history, he took them to DIA Central, where the agent in charge of detainees reluctantly allowed them to visit Cassie. After the visit, he invited them to stay in his RC for a while, and carried on a conversation before Zodfang's arrival prompted them to leave. Both he and Zodfang were unaffected by the 2009 Genderbending Incident, having been out on a mission and thus outside HQ when the actual genderbending took place. They were rather annoyed at Agent Drake, however. Mission Reports Home: Response Centre #5593 Note: This links to a dysfunctional image of the spin-off’s home page, so here are some of the links that should work there: Response Center 5593 Agent Bios All logs are listed in chronological order. To make the most sense of his stories, they should be read in that order, especially as time goes on and more are published. Partnered with Zodfang Gobrunt * "In Which Agent Marcus Meets His New Partner" * "In Which the Flowers Assign a Double Mission as a Christmas Present and the Agents Are Irritated" (Halo) * "In Which Marcus, Nat, and Kelvin Visit the DIA and Marcus Gives Information About PPC Policies and History" * 2008 Christmas party RP * [https://archive.is/http://rc5593.webs.com/mission2.htm "In Which M*A*S*H Is Defiled by a Sue, Radar Is Shipped, and Marcus Enacts Vengeance"] (M*A*S*H) * 2009 Memorial Party, Part 3: "Champagne and Vodka," and Part 5: "A Toast" (RP) Partnered with Luke Celinus * "In Which Marcus Reunites with an Old Friend, Weird Things Happen, and Upstairs Is Visited" (Pirates of the Caribbean) Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Floaters